New Awakening
by The-Girl-Who-Dreamed
Summary: A badly hurt 11 year-old Harry Potter after arriving at Hogwarts under subconscious glamour triggers a portal to an Alternative Dimension where there's no Dark Lord, his mum and dad are still alive and he actually has a brother but there's no Harry in this new world. Will he finally grasp what a family love is all about? Child Abuse! AU!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money with this story.**

**WARNINGS: Child Abuse!**

**New Awakening**

**Prologue**

Harry Potter half heard as Ron Weasley told him the hardships of having six siblings. He was still wondering how he went to bed last night all battered and bruised from his Uncle's latest rage fit and woke up without a single sign of it. He knew the wounds were still there, he could feel them. Every single broken bone, every single cut on his slightly tanned skin (from doing yard-work). He could feel the pain that came with them but he - nor anyone, it seemed - could see them.

_'It must be some sort of magic'_ he thought.

Yes, magic. Harry found out of its' existence on his birthday. Not that his birthday was special, in fact, the Dursleys were extra nasty towards him on July 31st. Anyway, a giant of a man by the name of Hagrid broke and entered the hut they were hiding from the tons of letters Harry was receiving from Hogwarts (the magical school he was heading to now) and told Harry all of his story, at least his version of Harry's story. The true story of Harry James Potter was way darker than that. Harry could never forget that moment, or the beating he received after arriving from his school shopping.

Harry lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin because his parents were dead. It may sound simple, but Harry's parents were brutally murdered by a Dark Wizard that went by the name of Voldemort. Both of them died to protect him, or _'because of him'_ as he thought and doing that a protection was placed on Harry. But that protection didn't work for what Harry's aunt and uncle did to him. He was a bad, bad boy - or so he thought - who deserved every beating he's got. Harry's uncle taught him from early age that he was worth nothing; not love, not food, nothing good at all. And that he should be grateful that the Dursleys didn't dispatch him to an orphanage. He was a burden to them and it was all he would ever be. He deserved every cut, punch, slap, whiplash, cane and belt laceration, burn and every kind of harm done to him. That's what he believed in anyway. He wasn't allowed to talk unless directly asked something, he was supposed to act as if he was not there and no one, absolutely no one, could know about the Dursley's ways of punishing him.

Exhaustion took hold of him and he fell in a light sleep, only to wake up when they were arriving at Hogwarts with an empty compartment. His eyes filled with tears, from the wounds on his back that glued to his shirt as he changed to his school clothes or from the fact that he was alone as he always has been. _'I don't deserve friends'_ he thought. _'I'm a freak'._

Until he was eight years old, before the neighbours started to whisper that Vernon and Petunia were denying his nephew education and they were forced to send him to a school, he thought his name was 'Freak'. That's all he was ever called, and it always came with an accusation. The teachers in school turned a blind eye to the boy who would miss many of his classes (due to broken bones and stuff) and was way behind his other peers, Vernon and Petunia said he was "a retarded, lazy and problematic boy" and everyone believed him. Including Harry.

Harry was 11 years old now, but for strangers he may look like he was 8. He was sickly thin and had a lighting bolt scar on his forehead that – he learned – was from when Voldemort tried to kill him and failed. He had messy black hair which was oily since the last shower he was allowed to take was three days ago and wore clothes 5 sizes too big for him, a long-sleeved shirt and an old jeans held in his thin waist by an old belt, that was mended three times in the past. He had yellowed teeth from lack of brushing and dirt under his nails from doing yard-work. He didn't deserve to be cleaned up or medical care like other children. _He was worthless._

* * *

><p>Harry was in the Great Hall, sitting beside his fellow year mates at the Gryffindor Table. Since he was called out to the Sorting it seemed like every single eye was looking him and whispering something. Everyone was talking, laughing and eating but hasn't said a word. He was not allowed to, nor he was allowed to eat anything that wasn't spoiled and that wasn't directly given to him. So he looked down and tried to act like he was invisible.<p>

Then Ron poked Harry jokingly on the ribs to get his attention and Harry fell down the bench. Every one at the table laughed and Harry's eyes filled with tears (of pain and of shame). He did the only thing he could think of: he ran.

He ran until he couldn't breathe anymore, he could feel the "magical make up" (as he named the glamours) disappearing and panicked even more. Tears clouded his vision and he entered the first room he found and ran to the darkest corner.

There his limbs failed him and he fell, his tears falling freely now that he was alone and he could feel the blood moistening his already bloodied shirt. The glamour and stasis charm were gone now. Harry could feel his arms, torso and legs become thinner. The wounds were bleeding now from the fall and run. He could feel his burns burning. As if every cell of his body was on fire.

He rocked back and forth and put his thumb on his mouth (something he did when he was scared or nervous, consequence of years of abuse).

He was stupid. He was unworthy. He was a freak. He would never know love. Or friendship. He was a burden to everyone. No one would ever care for him.

Fate and magic were about to prove him wrong.

There was a blinding white light just as Harry passed out that surrounded him and suddenly, he was gone. The dark room empty again of a broken black haired boy.

To be continued…

**A/N: Hello there, **

**I know I have got two more stories going on but this plot wouldn't leave me alone. **

**I have two warnings: **

**Harry is (as you have read) a badly abused child. He will behave like one. I researched many articles and websites on their behaviour and concluded that my Harry will behave younger than he is, as often abused children do. This story will content mentions and flashbacks of Harry's times with the Dursleys.**

**This will be an Alternative Dimension story. One which Harry's parents are alive, there is no Voldemort and characters will be OOC. So if you don't like this kind of story, please no flames and just close this page.**

**To my loyal readers, I hope you like this one.**

**xxx**

**Maria**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Broken Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make money with this fan fiction.**

**WARNINGS: Child Abuse!**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 1 – The Broken Boy**

Remus Lupin used to hate night time, but since Lily Potter and her best friend Severus Snape invented a potion to prevent werewolves from transforming on the full moon he has grown to like it quite a bit. Living ten months out of twelve on a school full of children and having a kid of his own, teaching class after class of Defence Against the Dark Arts and grading papers the night was the only peaceful time he had.

It was during one of his night strolls that he saw a blinding light engulf the open room on his left. He carefully entered the barely used classroom with wand on his hand and at first saw nothing. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness – yes, he still has his werewolf senses – he saw a small lump on the furthest corner of the room. As he got closer his keen senses could smell blood and body odour. It was a small boy and he looked like death itself.

He looked like he was seven or eight, you could see his way too thin figure limp on the floor inside a growing pool of blood. His ribs were showing through his shirt that was glued to his body by blood and his arm was in a deformed condition. His hands were burning red.

Remus quickly sent a message through a Patronus – a silvery mist creature that was able to transmit a message in the caster's voice and ward off Dementors – to the headmaster and to Poppy Pomfrey, the school's mediwitch before picking up the black haired boy, who looked surprisingly familiar to him but he couldn't put a finger on it, with the same care he would pick up his own son.

He walked as quickly as he could without joisting the boy to the Hospital Wing, Getting there Poppy was waiting for him and the little boy with an arsenal of potions but even tough the message said he was in a terrible condition the mediwitch couldn't suppress a gasp when she saw the bleeding figure.

Soon enough she went into a full healer mode and motioned for Remus to lay the boy on the bed before casting a vanishing spell on his clothes, leaving him only in his, yellowed by the use and full of holes, underwear.

There was a huge and deep gash on his stomach, which was bleeding a lot and looked infected and many minor cuts that had been forced open from their cicatrisation process. His hands had third degree burns, His legs were full of haematomas as were his arms. His nose was clearly broken and there was a lighting bolt scar on his forehead that was clearly reopened with a sharp object.

She then began to ask questions as she cast charm after charm, spell after spell on the dying boy.

"Who is this boy, Remus?" She asked while a floating quill and parchment listed all the injuries the boy has ever had. "I've never seen him here before. Is he a first year?"

"I don't know, Poppy. I didn't see him at the sorting. As I told you, all I saw was a blinding light coming from an unused classroom and this little boy lying there in a pool of blood."

The quill was still writing.

At that moment, Albus Dumbledore entered the room.

"What happened, Remus, my boy? You said you found an injured boy?"

Remus nodded to the bed. "Do you know who is he, Albus?"

The quill stopped writing when the parchment hit the floor.

Albus shook his head as Poppy started to read out loud the enormous list to herself and treat the most immediate ones.

She cleaned the cuts and lacerations, and bandaged them and healed the most serious ones.

"I can't do it, Albus. I can use more magic on this boy. His level of core magic is extremely low from prolonged glamours and from trying to heal his injuries. If I use one more spell on this boy his more may zero. We will have to use salves, and Potions and Muggle ways of treatment until his level of magic increases. But let me tell you something: the injuries of this boy weren't just from a fall or children fight. Someone wanted to hurt him, bad."

They stared at each other and then at the pale boy lying on the now clean sheets.

"Who is he, Albus?" Poppy asked again.

"I don't know, I don't know."

"There's only one way to know, now. We need to contact the his parents and we can't wait for him to wake up." Albus Dumbledore said in a grave voice.

Poppy grabbed a scalped and made a small cut on the boy's hand, letting three drops of blood fall in a blank parchment before putting gauze to stop the bleeding.

"Hold it there, will you, Remus?" Remus did as asked as Poppy made intricate moves with her wand and whispered _'revelabit hereditario'_, a quill appeared and started to write.

_Name: Harry James Potter _

_Son of: James Charlus Potter (deceased) and Lily Rose Evans Potter (deceased)_

_Grandson of: Charlus William Potter (deceased) and Dorea Adhara Black Potter (deceased) – PATERNAL SIDE - and Lucas Bertie Evans (deceased) and Iris Veronica Green Evans (deceased) – MATERNAL SIDE._

_Nephew of: Petunia Iris Evans Dursley and Vernon Bruce Dursley – MATERNAL SIDE_

_Cousin of: Dudley Vernon Dursley – MATERNAL SIDE._

"That can't be." Poppy said as she read the genealogical tree.

Dumbledore nodded with a glint on his eyes. "Remus, have you talked to Lily and James? Are they well?"

"Yes, why are you ask… Wait, what have they in common with this boy? You're not saying…"

"Alas, my boy. Better send a Patronus to them, then it seems little Harry here is their son."

"Albus, there's something wrong with this spell." Remus said shaking his head. "It says Lily and James and their parents are dead and he is their son. How is that even possible?"

"Have you ever heard about Alternative Dimensions, my boy?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Lily and James were in their living room both of them quiet thinking about the empty space their son, Theo, left now that he went to Hogwarts.<p>

"What am I to do now, James? Now that Theo is gone."

"Work on your potions, Lils. And maybe we can start thinking about having another one." James raised his eyebrows with a suggestive look.

"Shut up, James." She said but she was smiling.

It was then that Dumbledore's Phoenix Patronus appeared, illuminating the room in a bluish light.

"Floo to Hogwarts' Hospital Wing, quick. A matter of great importance has appeared." Then it was gone.

"Oh, Merlin! What happened to Theo? Is he hurt? Come on, James." Lily said grabbing the jar of floo powder and flooing to the school, followed closely by James.

As soon as the Patronus was gone, Poppy Pomfrey started to involve Harry's left arm in a muggle cast, having put the pieces of broken bones in place with magic before and did the same with his leg.

She wrapped his hands in a white gauze moistened with burning salve and bandaged his torso.

Then, the fireplace lit up with green flames and Lily Potter stepped out of it closely followed by her husband.

"What is it? What happened to Theo? Is he hurt?" Lily said looking around frantically in search for her auburn haired son.

"Calm down, Lily. This has nothing to do with Theo." Remus said looking tired in a way that reminded them of when he used to transform.

"Then why…?" James asked putting an arm around Lily.

"Something happened tonight that has only happened once in the past. Lily, James, it seems little Harry here is your son and –" The headmaster said gravely.

"Wait! That's impossible! I would remember if I had another son, headmaster." Lily Potter said eyes on fire.

"and he came from an Alternative Dimension."

There was three seconds of silence before James asked.

"Are you sure?" He said staring at everyone, one by one.

They all nodded.

"How is that possible, Albus? I've read theories but what has triggered it? It has to have some trigger factor to happen and if it happens." Lily asked running her hand through her auburn locks. James looked thoughtful.

"Alas, we do not know for sure, my dear. All we know is that he was badly hurt."

"How and why? Why would I let my son get badly hurt without treatment?" Lily asked.

"That's the point, you see? In his world, you're dead. And you too, James. And his grandparents as well, on both sides."

Lily and James paled before the Potions Mistress started to cry.

"There's more, Lily." This time it was Poppy who said. "He has every symptoms of an abused child."

"WHAT?" James shouted.

"Too short for his age, signs of starvation, lacerations possibly made by a whip, marks of a belt, burns, asphyxia in the past, broken bones, purple and swollen eyes, haematomas, hand marks."

Lily was sobbing beside the bed now while James was cursing heaven and hell to himself.

"There's more. There are indications of p-penetration."

Lily was a strong woman, but with that statement she blacked out.

To be continued…

**A/N: Hello there!**

**Thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews. This is not my best chapter but it was just to introduce the story, just like the prologue. In the next chapter, Harry wakes up.**

**I hope you like it and please, please, review.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Dulled Green Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 2 –Dulled Green Eyes**

Lily woke up in a hospital bed, with James holding her hand with one of his hands and holding a gauze soaked in alcohol under her nose with the other one.

She sat up abruptly and swung her legs out of the bed.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Lils. You're gonna make yourself dizzy."

"Where's Harry?" She asked worried.

"Still asleep, but Poppy said the sleeping potion she spelled into his stomach to be able to heal him will wear off soon."

"Oh James" Lily started to cry. "I can't believe someone would do that to a child. He's just a boy. Who would do that to him?"

"Poppy gave me this." He showed her the hereditary tree paper. He put his finger under the only people alive. Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

"No," she shook her head in denial "That can't be. Why would my son be living with Petunia? Everyone knows she hates magic, in this universe and any other one. Her husband is even worse."

"Lily, think: if you weren't alive that would be no cure to lycanthropy so Remus wouldn't be able to take him in. What if Sirius died as well? And you know how Peter is with children, not that we would ever name him godfather. My point is: if there's no godfather or godmother who could take him in, he would go-"

"-to the closest blood relatives, weather they are magical or not." James just nodded.

Lily closed her eyes and sighed.

"What are we to do, Lily?"

"We will take care of him. We'll make something up, you were always good in making up stories."

James nodded.

Suddenly, they heard thrashing and moans coming from the bed Harry was in. They were by his side in a second.

Lily automatically started to run her finger through his face in a calming motion as she always did with Theo. At first, he flinched violently and tried to roll away, only to be blocked from falling off the bed by James on the other side.

"N-N-No. P-Please, U-Uncle Vernon, I-I-I'll b-be g-good." This was all the confirmation they needed.

"Harry, darling. Wake up, son. You're safe, no one will ever hurt you again." Lily said soothingly.

"Come on, buddy. Wake up. He's not here." James said holding his son's hand in his much bigger one and running his thumb in the palm of Harry's hands.

Out of nowhere Harry sat up in the bed, his dulled green eyes terrified and his breathing erratic and tears streaming down his face. Then he went green. He bent forward and vomited bile all over the white sheets.

"_BOY! WERE YOU STEALING OUR FOOD? I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING OF OURS EVER AGAIN!" Vernon said grabbing him roughly by the arm, his already broken arm._

"_N-N-No. P-Please, U-Uncle Vernon, I-I-I'll b-be g-good." Harry begged as he saw his Uncle turn on the stove._

"_What. Have. I. Told. You. About. TALKING?" His Uncle slapped him in the face and put Harry's left hand on the fire._

_Harry felt it burn, he felt his skin on fire, Like every neurone was transmitting some sort of acid to the one beside it._

Harry closed his eyes and started heaving. He could feel the panic attack coming. He couldn't remember how to breathe. He just mumbled "I'm sorry" over and over again, hoping it would work. It never did. Someone was saying soothing words in his ear but he couldn't make out what she was saying, only that it was a she.

He didn't even notice when the blanket covering him was magically clean, he just curled himself in a ball to protect his vital organs and started rocking back and forth and mumbling to low for anyone to make out what he was saying. Suddenly breathing was harder and he started to hyperventilate.

James sat on the mattress and gathered the too small boy in his arms. Harry started thrashing, trying to get away from the foreign touch, thinking it would hurt him.

"It's okay, Harry. Shhh, relax. I wont hurt you, buddy." James said soothingly, while mumbling to Lily to get a calming draught. "Breathe with me okay? In… out… in… out."

Harry couldn't make out what the voice was saying, but it was soothing. It wasn't aggressive like his Uncle's, it was slightly husky, it's tone made you want to relax. And those arms, he was being cuddled for the first time in his life and by a stranger. A stranger that made him feel safer than he ever felt.

But soon a vial of some coloured liquid was put to his mouth and he knew best then to resist but couldn't help it.

"P-Please. I-I'll be g-good." Tears fell faster.

He could remember that time when he was 9 and Uncle Vernon made him drink detergent because he said the M word. He spent days vomiting (even blood) and with stomach ache.

"Harry, darling, this will make you feel better. It's just to calm you down a bit and to help your nausea alright?" A woman with auburn hair, green eyes (that later he would notice were just like his) and a soft voice said coming to his line of sight.

"We won't hurt you, buddy. Not now not ever." The man holding him said, rubbing his back.

Harry didn't honestly believed them but what choice did he have but to drink?

He opened his mouth and the red head poured the contents of one vial down his throat then held another.

"N-Nooo. P-P-Please"

"Just this one, Harbear. It's just to help you calm down. Trust me, I would never hurt you." She said in a strong voice, bringing the vial of pink coloured liquid to his lips.

The man rubbed his back in an encouraging manner and arranged Harry on his lap so he was sitting more erectly.

Harry closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Liquid filled it and he instantly swallowed it. Immediately feeling calmer.

He took a look around, his eyes stopping in the man's face. He looked just like Harry but with different eyes, the red headed woman had eyes just like Harry's. Could this be…?

"W-Who a-are you?" Harry asked in a moment of boldness, knowing he was going to be punished for asking questions later.

James pulled his boy closer and looked into his eyes.

"I am your daddy, little one. And she is your mummy." Harry eyes shone with happiness before he looked down all happiness crushed.

"M-My p-parents are d-dead. I-I am a b-b-burden to every-everyone, m-my re-relatives take c-care of m-mee from the g-goodness of their hearts." He recited.

Lily chocked at his response and did her best to hold back her tears. Did he really believe that?

"We are not dead, Harrybear. Not in this universe. Have you ever wished for a world where things were different? Somehow you were transported to our world. And we are alive, so are you." Lily said doing her best not to elt her voice shake.

"And you are not a burden, son. I don't want to hear you say that ever again. Your relatives did not take care of you, not as they should. We will make sure you are taken care of and loved from now on, alright?" James said as sternly as he could without frightening the boy.

"B-But they s-said…"

"They lied to you. We would never lie to you. We would never hit you or humiliate you or do you any harm." James said.

"Y-Yes, sir." Harry didn't believe them and they could tell. "I-I'm sorry, s-sr."

"First of all, stop calling me sir. It makes you daddy feel old." James said jokingly – but meaning every word.

"And what are you apologising for, darling?" Lily asked softly locking her eyes with James'.

"F-For r-ruining the s-sheets and a-asking q-questions." Harry closed his eyes, as if he expected to be hit.

"Oh, little one. The sheets are clean, you see? You didn't ruin them. And even if you did, we wouldn't be mad at you for being sick. And whatever those – er, your aunt and uncle told you, whatever rules they made up in their sick, twisted minds, they don't apply here, alright?" James said rubbing his songs neck.

Harry looked at him dubiously.

"We won't hurt you, Harry. I promise you that." James said seriously.

"Pinky promise." Lily said holding out her finger to Harry, earning a rare smile from the boy.

He held his finger and crossed (since his hands were wrapped in a gauze)it with difficulty with his mum's, smiling genuinely.

"How do you feel about a bath, Harry?" Lily said running her thumb through her son's hands encouragingly.

"P-Please. I-I'm sorry, I-I will be g-good. I-I s-swear." Harry said trying to get away from his father's arms.

"Son, it's just a bath. We won't hurt you. We can even put some toys for you to play. And bubbles, lots of bubbles."

But Harry was still shaking his head.

"H-How were y-your baths in your relatives', baby?" Lily asked, her voice shaking.

"N-Not s-supposed to tell."

"They are not here, they are back in your world and you are never, ever going back there." James said emphatically.

"Tell us, darling."

"A-Aunt 'Tunia u-usually d-didn't let m-me take b-baths. O-Only on the hose in the garden most of the time and if I was r-really good she'd let me take a quick cold shower." The little boy said quietly.

"What about your Uncle?" James asked dreading the answer, seeing that Lily was about to apparate to her sister's house and burn it down.

"H-H-He sometimes f-filled the t-tub with scal-scalding water a-and made m-me g-get in." Harry said softly like it was taking an immense effort for him to say it.

"There's more, little one?"

"He He used t-to p-put my h-head under the water a-and h-hold it there." Harry was crying now and so was Lily.

"Oh, Harry. We would never ever do that to you. What they did was wrong, terribly wrong. We would never repeat that." Lily said between sobs.

"B-But F-Freaks d-don't d-deserve baths. Or g-good t-things."

"Harry James" James said sternly but holding the boy tight. "You are not a freak. You deserve every good thing in the world and I don't want to hear you say that ever again."

"B-but-"

"No buts. You deserve love, you deserve to be happy, to have clothes, baths, food and everything any child should have."

Harry did not believe them but nodded anyway, just to make them happy.

"Now lets give you a real bath, shall we? Lily, love could you fill the tub?" James said trying to lighten his voice, inside he was livid.

Lily, who had tears in her eyes just nodded and left.

James ran his fingers through Harry's hair and saw a lightning bolt scar that he hadn't seen before.

"H-How did you get this scar, mate?"

"I-It was w-when V-Voldemort killed y-you from the o-other universe?" James nodded. "H-He t-tried to kill me, but d-died instead. Y-You d-died b-because of me, to save me." Harry looked down.

"Hey, not because of you but for you. And we would do it again in a heartbeat. Don't blame yourself for that." James said stocking this information while reassuring his new son. Curse scars could be dangerous especially on the head.

Harry nodded not convinced.

Lily appeared at the door of the bathroom and called them over. James got up with Harry on his hip. But Harry went rigid at the sudden move and stood still.

"Hey, I won't drop you, buddy." James said.

"I-I d-don't know h-how t-to do this." Harry said looking down ashamed.

"D-Do what?"

"B-B-Be c-carried." Harry blushed to his ears and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"You put your arms around my neck and your legs wrapping my body. That's it." James said and rubbed Harry's back until he relaxed. Then proceeded to carry him to the bathroom.

Arriving there the bath was full of multi-coloured bubbles, and there was a fresh stripped pyjamas (from the hospital wing) and a fluffy towel on the sink.

Harry opened his mouth in wonder and James chuckled, carrying Harry and sitting him on the toilet with the lid closed.

"Would you like to check the temperature, baby?" Harry's look of wonder was swapped for one of fear.

"It's warm but it wont burn you." Lily said, putting her hand on the water. "See?"

"Go ahead, son." James said ruffling Harry's head. Harry hesitantly put his hand on the water and smiled. "Is it okay?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Now arms up." James said and Harry looked at him shell shocked. "Come on, humour your old parents and let them give you a bath. Besides you are hurt. You wont be able to move around much."

Harry mumbled something that sounded like 'scars'.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, darling." Lily said kneeling to catch Harry's eye. "We won't think any less of you for it, you couldn't help it."

Harry was about to protest but decided against it. He didn't want to be punished.

He held up his arms and his dad pulled up the dirty hospital gown he was wearing while Lily mumbled 'impervious' and pointed to his arm and leg that were in a cast.

James and Lily did their best not to stare at their newfound son. But the ribs showing off his skin as well as the contour of his bones, the uncountable scars all over his body and his small frame shocked them.

Harry meanwhile was trying not to panic, the last time someone took his clothes off was when Uncle Vernon - no! he wouldn't think about that. A lone tear fell from his right eye and he closed the green orbs.

Lily and James shared a look over the boy's head. The mother of - now - two lifted Harry easily into the tub. Ignoring his flinch.

James started to conjure different toys for Harry to play with, despite him being too old. Even though he looked like a seven or eight year old everyone assumed he was a first year since he was wearing the school uniform when he was found.

Then James started to clean his son's body with sponges, different soaps, all the while trying to distract the boy. He noticed his son didn't touch the toys.

"Hey, mate, look at this ship. Play with it, it's fun."

"I c-can t-t-touch t-the toys?" Harry said, his green eyes wide.

"Of course you can, buddy. They are yours to play. Go on." James then grabbed the ship and squeezed it, and to Harry's surprise the ship made the sound of a ship leaving the dock. Harry giggled, his panic forgotten. And after looking again at James for confirmation started to play.

Lily, on the other hand was washing his hair. She shampooed again and again and again and then conditioned it. She rubbed behind his ears and his neck. Using a small cup to wash away any residues from Harry's hair.

They let him play for a while – even though he only touched the ship – until he started yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Time for bed, Harrybear." Lily said and picked him out of the tub helping him to stand on the floor as James wrapped him in the fluffy towel.

By the time Harry was dressed and in James' arms again, he was almost asleep.

When James tried to put him in the bed, Harry unconsciously tightened his arms around his dad.

"I'm not going anywhere, son." James said, gently prying the boy from him and putting him to bed, tucking the sheets around him and sitting on the bed's edge.

Lily then held another vial to her son's lips. "It's a potion so you don't have nightmares, darling."

Harry opened his mouth and gulped the lilac potion.

"G'Night mummy, daddy." He said, then he was asleep.

To be continued…

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but hey! It's a longer chapter! Haha almost 3k words. I wanted it to be perfect and I hope you like it!**

**Thanks for reading and please, ****please review**** (what you would like to read, ideas, constructive critics, questions about the plot)! It means a lot to me.**

**Xxx**

**Maria**


	4. Chapter 3 - Reassurance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from JK's universe. **

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 3: Reassurance**

When Harry's consciousness began to return he felt for the first time ever well rested. He felt a comfortable mattress beneath him and a soft pillow under his head. He tensed. A comfortable bed? Why was _he_ lying in a bed? Freaks were not allowed to touch the furniture, unless to clean them.

He quickly opened his eyes, and flinched from the light – light? His cupboard didn't have windows! – Before looking around and recalling everything that happened the day before.

His mum and dad were alive! They took care of him, held him, carried him and even gave him a nice bath with toys that he was allowed to touch. Then they stayed with him until he fell asleep, or maybe even longer than that. They did not hit him for asking questions and vomiting all over the bed sheets and even said the Dursleys' rules didn't apply to this new world.

He didn't really understand how he came to appear in this new world but he was more than happy to be here. But there was a question that would not leave him alone: how much longer would Harry's parents put up with him before they resorted to the methods the Dursleys used?

A husky voice and a hand on his forehead interrupted Harry's bad thoughts.

"Hey, buddy. Did you sleep well?" James said after giving Harry time to adjust to his surroundings and remember the day before.

Harry nodded and made a move to sit up, only that his right arm was in a cast and his left was so weak that it didn't support the little weight he had – he fell right back into his pillows.

With a wave of his dad's wand the bed rearranged so that Harry was sitting without actually moving his body.

"Wicked!" Harry said to himself then put a hand to his mouth and looked at James in alarm but saw James grinning back at him twisting his wand between his fingers.

Harry then felt a hard pressure on his bladder and bit his lip pondering before turning to his father.

"S-Sir?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Hey, little one. What's the matter? And don't call me sir, remember? If you are not comfortable calling me dad you can call me Prongs or James until you are." James said bending down to catch his son's eyes.

"S-Sorry, s- d-daddy." Harry said looking down not really seeing James beaming at his choice of words.

"Go on, Harry. And there's no need to apologise."

"S-Sor-. Er… m-may I u-use the l-loo? I-I p-promise I'll b-be real q-quick and I'll c-clean it a-after." Harry said everything really fast and squeezed his eyes shut as if not to see the blow coming.

"Of course you can, little one! And no-sense. You don't have to clean it just because you used it. This is Hogwarts the toilet cleans itself! Don't be afraid to tell me when you need something, alright?" James said before picking his son up and placing the little boy on his hip.

Harry hesitantly put his arms around his father's neck and his legs around his waist, all the while staring at James for confirmation that it was okay and he was doing this right. James smiled at him and held him closer.

James put Harry down in front of the toilet and crouched down to his level. "I'll be right outside. When you are finished just call me and I pick you up, okay? So you can wash your hands. You are not strong enough to walk on your own yet."

Harry just nodded. '_I'm such a burden._' He thought.

As James got out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him, Madam Pomfrey was leaving her office.

"Good morning, James. Where is young Harry? I trust everything went well?"

"He's using the loo. And you know everything went all right, Poppy. Checking the boy every hour." James grinned at her affronted look. "What?" She just hmphed and went to ready the boy's bed for his return, leaving James waiting at the door.

When Harry finished doing his business he half walked half hopped to the sink – a sink that was way too high for him. He wasn't about to call his new daddy so he went with his touch until he could feel for the tap, having to stay painfully in his tiptoes to do that. It was as if everything happened in slow motion – his hand hit something hard that turned out to be a liquid soap holder that went flying from the balcony. Luckily it had an unbreakable charm on it so obviously the porcelain was intact but the lid opened and it's contents spilled on the floor and the sound it made when it hit the floor echoed in the bathroom.

Harry stood still, holding his breath. For sure his dad had heard and was raging mad at him for being so clumsy and for not following his orders. Even though it was for noble reasons in his mind, he knew better than to think he would be excused of punishment or even heard.

"Harry?" James knocked thrice. No response. "Harry?" He knocked harder.

Harry backed away from the scene and slipped on the soap that was soaking the floor. CRASH!

"I'm coming in, buddy."

What James found was heart breaking, Harry somehow managed to move and reach the tub and was sitting down on the floor, one knee drawn up to his chest and the cast that involved the other leg was cracked. His arms were covering his face. He was mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

James then spotted what seemed to cause this huge problem, the lime green soap that was spilled on the floor and quickly put two and two together. James moved quickly towards his son and his anger with himself for leaving the little boy alone when he was too weak to stand on his own must have shown on his face and the boy must have thought his anger was towards _him_. Harry curled up further and let out a whimper.

"Hey, little one. It's okay, daddy's not going to hurt you." James extended his hands in front of him to show Harry that he didn't mean any harm. James knelt down on the floor next to his newfound son and put a finger under his chin. "I'm not going to hurt you, Harry. Not now, not ever." James said seriously, every trace of his mischievous-self gone from his face, which seemed to catch Harry's attention. "You are safe here, buddy. No one will ever lay a hand on you or do whatever your relatives used to do. I know you don't believe me now but you have to trust me, buddy. I know adults were never nice to you in your life and you never had someone whom you could trust but you have a family now. And families protect each other. "

Harry wanted to believe him, he truly did but his experiences made him wary so he just nodded and looked down.

"What happened here, little one? Hmm?" James said lifting Harry's chin and pulling his lower lip out of the grasp of his teeth.

"I-I wanted t-to w-wash m-my hands l-like I was told to b-but the sink was t-too _'tall' _for me to reach. I-I tried to s-stand on my tipt-toes and feel the t-things with my fingers b-but I-I" Tears were falling freely from Harry's eyes.

"You ended up knocking over the soap holder." Harry nodded.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry, s-sir." Harry sobbed but still did not make a sound.

"It's not a problem, see?" James cleaned the mess with a _Scourgify_ and put the soap holder back on it's place with a levitating charm. "What is the main problem here is that you hurt yourself and did not call me when you needed help. I know it will take sometime for you to get used to this situation but I always, always will be there for you."

"I-I didn't want to b-burden you." Harry whispered brokenly.

"Oh, little one." James said gathering the boy in his arms, ignoring his flinch. "You will never, ever be a burden to me. I love you, buddy. Even though we only met yesterday and you are actually the son of my alternative self, you are _my son_ now and I want you to come to me. You are stuck with me."

Harry cried in James said while his dad rocked him back and forth, he put his thumb to his mouth and bit it to prevent from making a sound as well as a comforting action but James pulled it out of his mouth in a heartbeat and held Harry's hand in his.

When Harry was calm enough James got up of the floor with the boy still in his arms and went to the sink, washing the boy's left hand with his much bigger one. "Does anywhere hurt, buddy?" Harry shook his head.

He pulled a dispensable tissue and held on Harry's nose so he could blow, then threw the tissue away and got another one to clean the tear-tracks of his son's face.

"Ready? Madam Pomfrey, the healer – that's a magical doctor - wants to give you an exam before you go home but first, we have company for breakfast." James said joisting the boy a bit. The boy tensed when he finished speaking.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be with you the whole time okay? Trust me, little one."

James then pushed Harry's head to the crook of his neck and got out of the loo, making his way to Harry's bed.

Harry could hear a voice that belonged to his mother, and another voice this one seemed to belong to a boy.

Sooner than Harry wanted James reached the bed interrupting the avid discussion with a clear of his throat.

"Theo, meet Harry. Harry, meet Theo, your brother."

To be continued…

**A/N: Hello!**

**So I'm putting up a POLL on my profile on **_**"What do you want Theo's reaction towards Harry to be? Good or Bad." **_**It's very very important for this story so please answer the poll, it will only take a few seconds.**

**Also, I'm doing a kind of intensive school to pass the exam to enter the Medicine school. So I have to study hard and updates might not come as quick as I wanted to. But I will still update this story so don't worry!**

**And please, please FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**Xxx**

**Maria**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Four of Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, etcetera, etcetera.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 4 – The Four of Us**

Theo was in the Great Hall chatting fervently with his friend Neville Longbottom when a bird shaped origami flew and landed in front of him. He could recognise this muggle technique anywhere. It was one of his mum's favourites, a way of sending messages when she was too close to use owls. But she couldn't be at Hogwarts, could she?

He was not a very patient boy, so he tore the paper open quickly but carefully to read the message.

_Teddy,_

_I need you to meet me outside the Great Hall, it's important. Dad and I have a surprise for you._

_Love,_

_Mum_

So she _was _here! He hurriedly gave an excuse to Neville and got up out of the Gryffindor table, waving at Ron (his other friend) and Neville and making his way to the huge doors.

"Mum!" He almost shouted when he saw her. He would never admit it, but last night it took him some time to get to sleep. It was silly of him, of course, but knowing his mum and dad weren't in the bedroom beside his of even in the same place made him appreciate and miss their presence more than ever. Sure, he had had sleepovers at Neville's and Ron's before but this was different. Yesterday was just the first night and he would stay here for almost the whole year. Still, this is Hogwarts and he was determined to make this work.

His mum gave him a long and warm hug - squeezing him slightly before letting go - and looked him over.

Theo James Potter looked like a mix between his parents. He had his mum's dark red hair and almond shaped eyes but the colour was the same as his father's: hazel. He didn't wear the trademark Potter glasses and was about 5' (155cm). He was eleven and was sorted into Gryffindor - the same house as his parents.

"I've missed you, darling." Lily said cupping her sons face with her hands.

"Merlin, mum! It's been a day since you last saw me!" He said seriously before grinning at his his mum's knowing look. She could read him like a book. "But, why are you here? You know parents can't come to Hogwarts!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Something big happened, and we needed to talk to you." Lily said running her hands through her son's red locks before leading him to a room just behind the Great Hall.

"'We' as in you and dad? Is he here too? Where is he?" Theo said with a huge smile on his face looking around the room for his dad.

"He's in the Hospital Wing with Harry."

"Wait! Who's Harry? Mum, what's going on?"

"Theo, have you ever wondered if there is a universe just like ours but different at the same time? Where there are other James and other Lilys, living their lives parallel ours?" She said holding her son's hand in hers.

"Wait, mum! That's just- you're not telling me this is possible, right?" Theo said looking into his mums eyes.

"It is extremely rare. It has only happened twice. Well, thrice, now. There aren't many books on the subject, but from what I've gathered and from what your dad knows from his work in the Department of Mysteries, there are conditions for it to happen."

"Blimey! What are the conditions, mum?"

"The first one is that the person must have endured lots of p-pain and hardships," Lily said her voice breaking "so that his or her magic reaches a point which it's wild and scales beyond control in a protective manner. The books call it Auto-Preserving Effect." Theo looked down and squeezed his mum's hand. "The second is that there must be a portal between worlds, and to make that portal appear the wild magic of the wizard or witch must clash with the magic of the place he or she is in. Making some kind of bridge between the two universes. And the third one is that the person" Lily took a deep breath. "The person must be in a life and death situation, so that his or her soul is floating between the worlds of the living and the dead making it possible for the Fates to interfere. And the person must want to escape."

"Mum! How-? That's terrible!" Lily wiped the tears that fell from her emerald green eyes and put an arm around her sons shoulder.

"It is." Lily said.

"So the person gets a second chance? And comes to a world that's different from theirs?" Lily nodded. "Is this Harry guy the one who was transported? Is that why he's in the Hospital Wing? I-I don't understand - don't get me wrong- mum. What does this Harry guy has to do with us?"

"Harry is alternative James' and Lily Potter's son."

"Whoa." Theo said standing up and blinking at his mum. "That means I have a brother? And that he'll stay?"

Lily nodded, searching Theo's face for signs of rejection.

The smile on her redheaded son's face was blinding and it felt like a ton had been lifted from Lily's shoulder. "Wow! That's so-so cool! I have a brother! And an alien brother nonetheless!"

"Theo James! That wasn't very nice! Harry is not an alien!" His mum said sternly, her emerald eyes hard.

"Chill, mum. I meant it in a good way. He's from another world, and some muggles call people from other worlds aliens."

"Creatures from other planets are aliens. And Harry is from another universe, dimension, not world." She said trying to sound stern but her eyes were dancing with suppressed laughter at her son's way of thinking. Theo loved what muggles call science-fiction but it seemed that he couldn't quite grasp it's concepts yet.

"Oh!" There was a minute of silence. "Mum, won't other world mum and dad miss him? And you said he was badly hurt. How-? Why-?"

"His parents are dead in the world he came from. So are his grandparents on both sides. The only family he had was Petunia, Vernon and Dudley. He wasn't treated kindly by them."

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did this?" Theo asked with wide eyes. He didn't like his Aunt and Uncle, or his cousin for the matter but why would they hurt their nephew to the point of dying?

Lily nodded with tears in her eyes. "They-they abused him."

Theo's face hardened and turned red and his eyes blasted with fury showing the famous temper that he inherited from his mum.

"I told you they weren't good people! I told you that they hated magic and that they only put up with us because grandpa forced them to be civil. I always told you that the pig major and the piglet were bad and that Aunt 'Tunia was no better. You just didn't want to see it because she is your sister!"

"Please, Theo. I know. Just keep in mind that they aren't necessarily the same people here." That was what she told herself, anyway.

Theo was about to vent more when his mum took a look at her wrist watch and got up.

"Do you want to meet him? He must be awake by now." Lily said with a encouraging and fake smile.

"Of course I do!" He said running towards the door before stopping and looking apprehensively into his mum's eyes. "Mum?"

"What's wrong, darling?" Lily said running her hands through his hair.

"What about me? I didn't exist in his world, right?" He asked quietly.

She nodded and he looked down.

"Hey." Lily said, knowing where his thoughts were going. Theo may have her temper and hair colour but when it came to those important to him he was fiercely protective just like his father. Not that she wasn't, mind you, but James - just like his Patronus - charged towards anyone with less than noble intentions towards his loved ones. "You can be there for him, now." Lily said the same thing to James the day before, when Harry had gone to bed.

Theo nodded and made their way to the hospital wing, Theo talking excitedly about being in Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>"Theo, meet Harry. Harry, meet Theo, you brother."<p>

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He had a brother! Before he could get his hopes up an image of Dudley appeared in his mind, followed by what him and his cronies did to Harry.

In his mind, Harry was sure that his new brother, Theo, would hate him. Why wouldn't he? Harry was a freak, weak and disgusting. He came out of nowhere to steal Theo's parents from him. (Not that Harry thought he was capable to steal Lily and James, he wasn't good enough, but for sure that's what it must seem for Theo. The raven haired boy knew Lily and James would get tired of him sooner or later and give him what he "deserved")

Unconsciously Harry tightened his arms around his father's neck. And his father chuckled, before rubbing his back.

Theo was not prepared for what he saw. Sure, his mum told him that Harry was small and was hurt physically and emotionally but nothing could prepare him for this. To say Harry was small for an eleven year old is an understatement. Heck, even Chara Black - his 'godsister' - was bigger than him, and she was a short eight year old! And he looked terminally ill because of his thinness.

Theo took a step forward and his father ruffled his hair with a smile.

"Hey, Teddy, buddy." James said smiling at his red haired son and ruffling the red locks, before nodding his head motioning towards Harry.

"H-Hi." Theo stammered then regained his composure. This lack of confidence was foreign to him and he wasn't about to let it take control now. "Hi, Harry. I'm Theo."

Harry then turned and looked at the other Potter. Theo had to suppress a gasp. His newfound brother had dark circles under his (puffy at the moment) emerald eyes and plastic rimmed glasses making them seem duller than they already were. His face was gaunt and pale, his cheekbones evident from his thinness. His hair stuck up in every direction just like their dad's. He was the perfect (undernourished) copy of their dad but with their mum's eyes.

"H-H-Hi." Harry said with a small voice looking down.

Fortunately what Harry had of shyness, Theo had of talkativeness and soon Theo was talking (again) about being in Gryffindor.

"What house were you in, Harry?" Theo said when they were all sitting on the (enlarged) bed. Harry was sitting against the headboard full of pillows around him. James was beside him while Lily and Theo were across them.

"G-Gryffindor." Harry said quietly. Lily noticed that Harry only spoke when directly asked something.

Out of nowhere (thanks to the Hogwarts house elves) a huge tray with breakfast foods appeared. There were eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruit, cereal and a small bowl of oatmeal.

Harry jumped from the sudden appearance of the food.

"Food! Oh, Merlin! Mum sent me the flying origami before I had the chance to finish breakfast. I'm starving."

James noticed that Harry flinched at the last term.

Before Theo attacked the food, Lily said "I'm afraid you'll have to eat something light so that you don't make yourself sick, Harry."

Harry looked at her his eyes wide. "I-I g-g-get to e-eat? W-with y-you?"

Theo looked down, not being able to handle the surprised look on his brother's face over something so simple. A pained look crossed Lily's eyes but before she could say something James beat her to it.

"Of course you do, son. Remember what I said about your relatives rules not applying here? You will never be denied food and are expected to eat with us."

Theo couldn't help the tears that filled his hazel eyes. Thankfully they didn't fall. His mum put a hand on his knee and squeezed it lightly.

In response to his dad's words Harry nodded and apologised. "I-I'm s-sorry, sir. F-for m-making you r-repeat y-yourself."

This time Lily beat James to it. "You have nothing to apologise for, sweetheart."

There was a moment of silence only to be broken by Theo. "Should we dig in?" He smiled, though there was pain in his eyes.

Everyone took their first bite and still Harry hadn't touched his food. Only when James said something in his ear Harry moved his hands towards the tray, holding the spoon tightly. He took one last look at his parents (who gave him an encouraging smile) and filled his spoon. Unfortunately for him, his left arm was in a cast and his right arm was shaking from the exertion of holding a spoon in his bandaged hands. On the way to Harry's mouth, the contents of the spoon spilled out into Harry's pyjamas.

Before Harry could apologise Lily cleaned the mess with a wave of her wand. Harry apologised anyway and looked down.

James grabbed the bowl of oatmeal and spooned a little bit before leading the spoon to Harry's mouth.

"Open up, buddy." James said. Harry stared at him in mortification, his face as red as his mum's and brother's hair. He stole a quick look at Theo and his mum who were making no big deal out of this action.

Theo understood the boy. He really did. But even Theo could see that Harry wouldn't be able to feed himself, he was too weak. So Theo smiled and reassured the boy.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Harry. It's no big deal, you're hurt. Besides, no one has to know." Theo winked at his brother.

Harry looked down and nodded ashamed. When James lead the spoon to Harry's mouth again, Harry opened it and promptly swallowed the liquid. Warmed up by it and it's sweet taste. He had never eaten oatmeal before. His meals at the Dursley's consisted of two molded crackers or a slice of bread when he was good. Or a small piece of any rotted fruit. If there were leftovers (which almost never happened), the Dursley's threw it on the garbage and would hit him if he dared to even look at it.

"Do you like it, little one?" James asked, spoon feeding Harry a more of the oatmeal. Harry nodded and gave his dad a tentative (and grateful) smile.

Theo soon was telling Harry everything about their house in Godric's Hollow, describing every inch of it. When James was halfway through feeding his son from the small plate. Harry closed his mouth.

"Are you full, darling?" Lily asked sympathetically. "It's okay. It will take a while for your stomach to get used to eating again. Don't worry about it, alright?"

Harry nodded and looked at him gratefully.

When the Potters (minus Harry) were finishing breakfast, still trying to engage Harry in a conversation, they heard the sound of Poppy Pomfrey's heels and soon the matron was by the bed.

"Theo, sweetheart. It's almost time for your classes. How would you like it to come home on the weekend so that we can spend some family time together? We'll talk to Professor Dumbledore." Lily said smoothing her son's hair.

"That would be brilliant, mum!" Theo smiled before jumping out of the bed. He hugged his mum and dad and made his way towards Harry, extending his hand. "I'm glad you're here, Harry. I've always wanted a brother." Harry hesitantly shook his brothers hand careful and flinched when Theo raised his hand, only to ruffle Harry's hair. Harry smiled.

"Me too." Harry said quietly.

Theo smiled and waved bye at them before running out of the hospital wing, passing by Madam Pomfrey, whom complained about children running in the hospital wing. When she arrived by the bed, the tray disappeared.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I'm Madam Pomfrey, the healer here at Hogwarts. I've been taking care of you. How do you feel?"

"I-I'm okay?" He asked rather than answered with a sitting rigidly on the bed.

"It's okay, buddy." James said quietly while Lily got up and made her way to Harry's side.

She clucked her tongue. "I'll perform a simple charm to access your health. It won't hurt, it will just tickle."

Harry didn't have time to react before the mediwitch performed the spell.

A paper appeared out of nowhere and started to write. The list was still big, but way shorter than yesterday's.

She deemed that Harry was out of immediate danger, repaired the broken cast and left James to change his son while she told Lily the recommendations and potions Harry would have to take.

A quarter of an hour later Lily and James were standing in front of the fireplace of the hospital wing.

"We will travel home through floo powder, alright? It's a transportation that uses a fireplace and a magic powder to take witches and wizards to their destination. It's not the ideal method of transportation right now but it's the one with less chance to interfere in your injuries."

Harry tensed. He didn't like fire, or cramped spaces.

"It won't burn you, little one. I'll be holding you and I won't let you go." Harry nodded and flinched when his dad picked him up. James rubbed his son's back. "Don't worry, son. I'm here."

Harry nodded watching as his mum stepped into the flames. He tensed up in his father's arms and buried his face on his neck.

James threw the floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Potter's Abode, Godric's Hollow!"

To be continued...

**A/N: Hello, dearest readers! I'm sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it. I'm studying to enter doctor school so it's hard to find time to write. I'll do my best to update as soon as I can.**

**I have a question for you: _WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON DEAGING HARRY, SO THAT HE IS 8 AGAIN AND ABLE TO HAVE A REAL CHILDHOOD? _**

**I don't think he's ready to go to Hogwarts and there are so many things that could happen.**

**Questions? **

**Thank you and please, please review/follow/favourite!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Home is Where the Heart is

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, etcetera, etcetera.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 5 – Home is Where the Heart Is**

Harry didn't even notice when his dad stepped out of the fireplace with him in his arms. That's how deep into James' neck his face was buried. His grip on his father's neck was almost choking the older Potter.

James looked at Lily surprised at the strength Harry was displaying and red in the face. Lily went to the rescue.

"Harry, darling, your daddy can't breathe. It's over now." Lily rubbed her son's back making him flinch and unwrap his arms from his father's neck brusquely.

"S-Sorry, s-sir. I-I di-didn't mean t-to." Harry said putting his thumb in his mouth and looking down, his body was rigid.

"Hey, little one. Not to worry. No harm done." James said with his voice strained but smiling at Harry and moving his son's arms to his neck again, pulling the thumb out of the little boy's mouth and rubbing his back. He ignored when Harry put his thumb back again in his mouth. "Welcome home, Harry."

Harry looked up to his father's face and then to his mother's who were both smiling at him before taking a look around.

The first thing he noticed was the scent of herbs and wood. They were in some sort of living room. There were two cream-coloured couches and two armchairs. A coffee table with a vase full of lavenders and lilies and a muggle television. There was also a small shelf in the corner full of moving - moving! - photographs that Harry couldn't make out from this far. It was so welcoming, so different from the Dursley's that Harry couldn't help the smile or the question.

"Home?" He asked, his thumb leaving his mouth.

"Yes, darling. This is your home from now on." His mum said coming to his line of view, her eyes watering when a true, innocent and somewhat surprised smile broke out on Harry's face. It was a first.

Along with Lily, James gave Harry a tour, showing him the kitchen - that had a table in the corner which was where they had breakfast everyday), as well as light blue details that harmonised with the wood of the counters. Then they showed him the dinning room, which was very fancy with its' crystal chandelier and marble table. There was also a cabinet full of crystal glasses and bowls and a big window with a cream coloured curtain that made it possible for them to see the garden.

In the ground floor there was also his dad's study and the basement which was turned into his mum's potions lab. The study was coloured mahogany and red. There was a bookshelf in the corner and a plushy armchair with a round red rug in front of it.

When they stood in front in front of the door of the lab his mum turned around to look at him.

"Now, Harry, this is the only room in this house that you are not to enter alone. It's dangerous and you could get hurt, and we don't want that." She said seriously.

"If you want something with your mum while she's in there just come and get me, and if I'm not at home, just knock and she'll come up and get you." His dad said misinterpreting the confused look on Harry's face.

"B-But h-how w-will I c-c-clean it?" Harry said, genuine confusion in his eyes.

Rage could be seen in Lily's eyes and the same could be said about James'. Harry raised his right arm to protect him from the blow he was sure would come. His parents' eyes softened as they took in Harry's defensive posture and his small whimper.

"Harry" Lily said softly, lowering her son's arm with great care and putting a hand on each side of his face. Making him look at her and only at her. "You won't have to clean anything, you are too young for such a heavy work. We, adults, will do the cleaning, the cooking and the gardening when necessary. You are expected to keep your room tidy and that's it."

"B-B-But h-how w-will I e-earn m-my k-keep if I-I d-don't h-have c-c-chores?" As soon as he finished speaking, Harry went pale and his eyes unfocused. James' answer was interrupted by a distressed wail.

Harry struggled to get out of James' arms but James was strong. Harry was desperate, crying, screaming, squirming, kicking. His body was shaking and he was starting to hyperventilate. In the middle of a panic attack his emerald eyes were glassed over as if he was far far away.

Flashback

_A 7 year old Harry finished serving the table of the Dursleys and was standing in front of the fridge, where his Uncle usually put the list of chores he was supposed to complete (in an impossibly short time). There was no list. _

_"U-Uncle V-Vernon, s-sir? Y-you f-forgot my c-chores, s-sir." The too small boy with a black eye said quietly._

_"There will be no chores today, Harry." His Uncle said awfully nice and patted Harry's head as he exited his kitchen and home to go to work._

_"B-But h-how w-will I-I e-earn m-my k-keep?" Harry asked afraid of this side of his Uncle. His Uncle was predictable with his snarls, slaps, belt and violence. This was a different person, Harry didn't know what to expect. _

_"Oh you'll earn your keep alright, just wait until I come back from work." His uncle said climbing in the car with a malicious smile on his face._

_No punch for asking questions, no accusations for playing dumb, no chiding or push for coming outside without permission. In Harry's mind this was even worse. _

_Flash_

_Harry was in his cupboard, his aunt and cousin were out and he was locked in from the outside. He heard the front door open and heavy footsteps followed by the sound of the locks of his cupboard opening._

_His Uncle stood there, the same malicious glint in his eyes. He grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and pinned the boy against a wall, with a hand on his neck and throwing a punch on the boy's eye. He let go and the boy staggered before falling facedown on the floor. _

_"You are just a piece of flash, rotten, disgusting flesh." His the walrus of a man said getting closer to the little boy. "You don't deserve to be loved, you don't deserve attention, you are just an object. We've treated you way kindlier than you deserve, tonight you'll learn your place."_

_Vernon said removing his belt (and whipping Harry's chest for a good measure) and lowering his trousers and underpants._

"P-Please U-U-Uncle V-Vernon, I-I'll be g-good." He cried brokenly. "N-No! P-Please, sir!"

James hugged the boy tightly both for comfort and to prevent Harry from hurting himself. And rocked him back and forth.

"Lily, a calming draught." He said, it was what it took to unfreeze her. She entered her lab and James made his way to the living room, all the while mumbling nonsense to his boy who continued to cry.

"Shhh, Harry. It's okay, you're safe. Daddy is here. Shhh, don't cry little one." James said pacing the living room with the boy in his arms. "Harry?" A flicker of recognition, the flashback was over. "Breathe with me alright? That's it. In... And out. That's right."

At that moment Lily entered the room with a vial on her hands, she was shaking.

"Son?" She said, her voice stronger than she felt but still gentle. "Drink this for me. It will make you feel better. That's it. Just a little bit more."

Harry's breathing returned to normal and James sat down on the couch with his son still tightly held in his arms. Tears still fell down like a waterfall from the little boys face who was sobbing quietly. Lily sat down beside them and ran her fingers through her son's hair. Harry put his thumb on his mouth to keep him from making a sound and for comfort.

James rocked them both back and forth and whispered nonsense to his ear until Harry's breathing evened out and the little boy fell asleep, his thumb still in his mouth.

Once Harry was asleep he stood up with ease and walked towards the guest room in front of his and Lily's bedroom. Well, it was Harry's room now. With a few changes here and there it would be child friendly in no time.

It was hard to pry the boy from him, but once James was able to he laid the boy - who curled into himself - on the bed and Lily tucked him in. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and James ran a hand through his boy's messy hair. They stood there for a while, just staring at the boy who looked so young and innocent in his sleep with his thumb in his mouth and freckles standing out.

"He looks so young, doesn't he?" The redheaded commented turning towards her husband and locking her arms behind him in a hug. James put his arms around her and put his chin on top of her head.

"Way younger than he is." He answered quietly.

"James, I was thinking." Lily said looking up at the Animagus. "What if Harry _was_ younger than he is?" He furrowed his brow. "You know that, being eleven, Harry is supposed to go to Hogwarts. He is in no conditions to be alone, he needs us." She explained. "What if he had more time before he went to Hogwarts? What if he was younger?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "So you mean..."

"Deaging him, yes. Back to when he was eight so he has three more years before he is expected to go to Hogwarts." She said as if she had it all planned out, it was something she'd be thinking a lot about since yesterday.

"Enough time for him to get better and healed enough to be able to be on his own at school but an age close enough to his so there wouldn't be a huge difference between his mental and physical age." James said and his wife nodded. "I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Is that a yes?" Lily asked giving him a peck on the lips.

"This is a 'let's talk to Harry to see if he wants that'. All of his life, adults have been treating him like his opinion doesn't matter. So let's talk to him. Explain everything and see what he thinks."

"When did you get so wise, Mr Potter?" Lily asked jokingly standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"When I decided I wanted to be good enough for you, Mrs. Potter." He kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>Lily and James were in the kitchen when they heard the floo get active, followed by Sirius' voice.<p>

"Prongs?! Lily-Flower?!" He called and the couple quickly made their way to the living room, only to see Remus scolding Sirius.

"Shh, be quiet, Padfoot! Harry is asleep!" James said embracing his best friends.

"Oh yeah! I heard all about the newest Potter. Remus here has filled me in." Sirius said grinning and giving Lily a kiss on the cheek soon followed by Remus.

They all sat down on the couch, Sirius putting his feet on the coffee table and earning a glare from Lily.

"So, how is Harry settling in?" Remus asked leaning forward and smiling at James who had an arm around Lily. They both looked exhausted.

"He is very shy and has been through a lot. He had a flashback earlier today, it was horrible." Lily said looking down. Prongs pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head. "He is starved of love and affection." Lily's voice broke.

"He looks at us as if we've grown another head or something every time we are kind to him. Damn those muggles!" James said running a hand through his face. Lily didn't even comment on his language.

There was a minute of silence. And Lily went to the kitchen to make them some tea.

"Is he staying?" Sirius asked.

"Of course he is staying! Even if we knew a way to send him back, we would never send him to that universe that's wronged him so much!" James said emphatically.

"James, you work in the Department of Mysteries. Have you learned anything?"

James nodded and filled them in all that they knew. Silence.

"How are the kids?" Lily said entering the room with a tray and putting it on the table.

Remus got a teacup and took a sip. "Luke is with Andromeda, as Dora is at work. I only have to teach this afternoon, so I was able to come." He took another sip and glimpsed at Sirius who'd gone very quiet.

"What about Chara, Sirius?" Lily asked warily, dreading the answer.

"Er... You see..."

"She's with your brother again, isn't she?" James asked already knowing the answer. "Sirius, it's been three months since her mother abandoned her with you. Since then you've been taking her everyday and leaving the girl on somebody's house."

Sirius was about to say something but Remus said. "James is right, you know. She's not a package to be shipped off every time you feel like it."

"Have you even talked to her about how she feels and how she is settling in? Do you even know what she likes or not?"

"Look" Sirius said, well, seriously and looking tired. "I didn't ask for her, alright? I didn't even want to be a father. I love the kids, but I love being the godfather or the fun uncle. I don't have it in me to be the one to set up rules and scold her when she needs it. I don't even know if she really is my daughter." Remus snorted. "What?"

"Padfoot, she is your spitting image. There isn't even the possibility she isn't your daughter. Her mother was 17 and virgin, for God's sake!"

"I didn't even remember her mother until she showed up on my doorstep!" Sirius complained.

"It doesn't change a thing, Sirius!" James said his expression stormy. "If you didn't want a child then you should have been more careful. It's too late now! She is just a little girl! She was left all alone by her mother at her father's - whom she haven't met until that moment may I add - door. And now she's being rejected by the only one she has left! How do you imagine she feels?"

"I'm scared alright?!" Sirius said standing up and pacing. "I don't know how to be a father. I'm a ladies man, everyone knows it. And then out of nowhere I have a daughter and my life has to change completely?" He sagged back on the armchair, his head in his hands. "She won't even talk to me!"

Lily knelt down in front of him. "No one is born a parent, Sirius. We all have to learn and in the beginning we all mess up."

"What do you mean she wont talk to you?" Remus asked making himself known.

"Exactly what I said. She never says a word or makes a sound, never asks questions - heck, I remember when I was her age, I couldn't keep quiet! - she is always out of my way."

"She doesn't know where she stands, Sirius! In her mind you don't want her so that's her way of not bothering you!" James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Does she even have clothes or toys to play with?" Remus asked tiredly.

"Her mother left a bag with her." Apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Lily whispered-screamed. "I can't believe your daughter has been here for three months and all that she has is a bag! You" she nudged his chest, her face red. "are going to Regulus' place to get your daughter and then you are going to take her somewhere nice to lunch and get to know her. Then, you will take her to buy the things she needs and decorations for her room. You are also taking a leave from work to spend time with - not your affairs! - your little girl!" Sirius was stunned so he just nodded.

"Lils, the wards. Harry is about to wake up." James said a hand on her waist.

They said farewell to Remus and Sirius who took the floo powder and made their way up the stairs. Both of them lost in thought thinking of what they would discover with this talk and what would they do to fix it.

* * *

><p>Sirius flooed to his place and got one of the pillows from the couch and transfigured it into a black dog. He changed into muggle clothes and then apparated to his brother's street. He made his way to the house determined to make this work, and once Sirius Black made up his mind there was no going back.<p>

He rang the doorbell and a minute later his brother's wife, a french pure-blood witch called Cécile, opened the door for him. "Sirius! You are here early! Is there anything wrong? We weren't expecting you until 7! Come in!" She said recovering fast.

He stepped into the house and hugged his sister in law when he heard his nephews loud footsteps. "Uncle Sirius!" Orion, who was 7, launched himself at his Uncle, immediately followed by Leo, who was 5. Sirius bent down and picked both of them up and settled them on each side of his hip.

"Hey, mates!" Sirius said planting a kiss on the top of the black and the blond head. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his daughter standing a few steps away with something in her eyes that he couldn't quite place. He smiled at her. She looked at him shocked and blushed.

Chara Irina Averin Black was 8* years old. She had pale skin and small freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her lips were full and her nose was small. That's where the resemblance to her mother ended. Her hair reached just below her chin and was black like her surname. Her eyes were greyish-blue like her father's and her cheekbones high. You could clearly see she was a Black.

Really looking at her Sirius thought that she was very short - something none of her parents were - and thin. And he made a note to himself to address it later.

"Are you staying for lunch, Sirius?" Cécile asked making her way to her children and standing behind them.

"No, thank you Céci. I've come to take Chara out for lunch." He said putting his nephews down and looking at his daughter who looked at him surprised before schooling her features back to neutral. His heart clenched. Did his daughter really think he couldn't care less about her? Well, he knew he hasn't behaved like he should but he was going to change that. His friends were right, he was the only one she had left, after all.

"Oh!" The french witch said surprised. "Come on then, sweetie." Chara walked warily towards her Aunt, cousins and dad. Standing still besides her aunt. Cécile bent down and gave the small girl a hug which wasn't retributed until the last moment, as if the girl didn't know what to do. The boys smiled and waved at her when she pulled a way, and she did the same. She hesitated then walked towards her father who held to her a plush black dog.

"This is for you, Chara." Sirius said bending down until he was eye level with her. She looked at him surprised (again) and slowly moved her hand towards the plushy. He nodded and smiled at her while his mind made notes on how wary she was of everyone and especially him. He was an Auror after all, it was his job to notice the details. Once she had the black dog in her arms, Sirius bent down to pick her up. She let out a startled cry.

"Don't worry, pup, I won't drop you." Sirius said with a chuckle and placed her arms around his neck. She was tense in his arms, and too light - Sirius noticed. He held her with one arm and gave a half hug on his sister in law and his nephews. Cécile opened the front door of their manor and Sirius stepped out, noticing that it was cloudy. Thanking the blond witch for watching his daughter, Sirius walked away from the house and into the alley.

"I will be apparating both of us to London, alright? Have you side-along apparated before?" She nodded. "So you know what to do. Hold onto me and don't worry. I won't let you fall." He said with a winning smile and apparated to London.

They appeared in an alley much like the one they were before. Sirius rubbed his heaving daughter's back.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" She nodded and struggled to be put down. "We will have to walk quite a bit to get to the restaurant, I'm afraid. Are you sure you wanna walk?" She nodded and Sirius put her down but held her hand in his. He was startled when she pulled away. He couldn't deny that it hurt.

They walked side by side in silence until they reached the restaurant, Sirius sneaking glances to his daughter. It was a small place that served Italian food near the Hyde Park.

Sirius chose a table outside and sat down with his daughter next to him. The waitress gave them the menus.

"Choose anything you want, pup. Is there anything you can't eat? Like allergies or something?" He asked.

"Peanut." She said quietly, barely above a whisper, with a heavy Russian accent.

He nodded, he could remember that. He looked at the menu and quickly chose his order. He took the time to study his daughter - who was reading the menu. As if she could feel her gaze, she furrowed her brows and put the menu on the table.

"Can I take your order, sir?" The waitress said battling her eyelashes. If it weren't for his daughter, Sirius would probably flirt with her.

"Oh, I want this fungi risotto. Chara?" He said looking at her expectantly. She just shrugged and looked down. "Didn't you choose anything, sweetheart?" She just shrugged again. Sirius sighed. Great.

"If I may say so, most of the kids when they come here order this lasagna." The waitress, Holly (as said in her nametag), suggested.

Sirius gave her a thankful look and turned to his daughter. "Do you like lasagna, darling?" Shrug. Sirius sighed. It was already a long day. He ordered a lasagna for her anyway and looked at her. She was looking down, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

Sirius tried to engage his daughter in a conversation all through lunch but she only shrugged. He was getting nowhere with the small girl and this was frustrating him.

"Do you like parks, Chara?" He said after he paid the bill and they left the restaurant. She shrugged and he blew out of his mouth. "Come on" he said putting a hand on her shoulder only to be shrugged off. Okay, it was personal.

Once they were in the park, Sirius made his way towards a tree and sat down on it's shadow. His daughter sat down on the grass but not very close to him.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Shrug. Sirius has had enough. "Chara Black!" The animagus then realised he didn't know her middle name. "You stop giving me the silent treatment right this instant." Wow! He sounded like a father, it was completely foreign to him. He exploded and immediately felt guilty as she looked down.

"Irina, that's my middle name." She said quietly her accent pronounced in each syllable and hugged her plushy to her chest. Sirius thought it was sweet. Chara Irina Black, it fits.

He sighed. "How do you like it here, pup?" He asked, she shrugged.

'No way she'll do that' Sirius thought before pulling her into his lap and holding her firmly.

She struggled against his grip and tried to kick, bite and everything she could think of to get away from him but his grip didn't waver. "Let me go!" She said struggling.

Suddenly she started to cry. Big, fat tears fell down her cheeks as her body shook with sobs. Automatically, Sirius pulled her closer to him and rocked both of them back and forth as he'd seen James and Remus doing to their kids many times. Heck, even Sirius had to comfort them once in a while, why did it feel different with his own daughter?

"Shhh, puppy. What's wrong? Talk to me, baby girl." He said running his hands through her hair.

"I wanna go home!" She said brokenly as she sobbed. Sirius heart broke. Oh, Merlin! This little girl, his little girl, has been suffering this whole time while he was too busy being selfish. "Why didn't my mother want me?" She asked her voice breaking and her accent stronger then ever now that she had lost control of her emotions. She wailed and Sirius held her to him. How was he going to answer that? There was no answer.

"Hey, I want you here, puppy." Sirius said on her ear.

"No, you don't! You don't even like me! I am just a burden to you!" She said trying to get away from his embrace. "Why do you and mum hate me?"

"What-? How-? Of course we don't hate you, Chara! You are a sweet little girl-"

"Don't talk like you know me! I know you never wanted me, that I was an accident! Neither did my mother! I've heard it many times already!" She said brokenly, her face desperate. "I wanna go home!" The half-russian girl said quietly.

"Chara, listen to me and listen carefully." Sirius said seriously, no pun intended. "I may not have planned for you, and I don't know the reasons that led your mother all the way from Russia to my doorstep that day. But I want to get to know you, to comfort you, to take care of you. I know we didn't had the best start and that what I did was unforgivable but believe me I never wanted to hurt you or to make you feel unwanted. I was just scared, scared for you and for me. I just don't know how to be a dad but I'm willing to try if you are. Sometimes in life things we are not expecting happen as an alert to make you take control of your life instead of just going with the flow." He said. She had stopped crying and was looking at him with wide grey eyes. "I mean it, puppy. I do want you."

She looked down and bit her lip, still sitting on her dad's lap.

"What's going on in your mind, mm?" She shrugged. "Oh no, you don't" he said tickling her and smiling at her laughter. "Rule number one: no shrugging. You have to tell me how you feel so I can make it better. Give this old man a chance to do what he should have done since you were born, sweetie."

"W-What if I mess it up?" She asked.

"You won't. And even if you did, we all mess up at some point but it won't change a thing. We will learn how to be a family from each other, alright?" Sirius said running his hands through her hair.

"I've never done this before." She said quietly after a minute.

"Done what, sweetheart?"

"Had a family." He looked at her face, she had a sad look in her eyes that belonged to someone way older.

"W-What about your mother?" Sirius asked, many bad thoughts running through his head.

"She got married and my step-father did not like me much. Neither did mum. Or their son, Nikolas." She said quietly as if ashamed to say the words.

"Chara, I'm gonna ask you something and I want and need you to answer me truthfully." She nodded. "Did your mum or her husband ever hit you or hurt you in anyway?"

To be continued...

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! Thank you so much for participating and giving your opinion on this story! It means a lot.**

**I have two more questions for you: _DO YOU WANT CHARA TO BE ABUSED PHYSICALLY OR ONLY VERBALLY AND NEGLECTED? & DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE ABOUT SIRIUS AND HIS DAUGHTER OR JUST WRITE ABOUT HARRY?_**

**Thank you so so much again and please FAVOURITE/FOLLOW/REVIEW!**

***ps: I changed Chara's age from 9 to 8 years old!**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 6 - Not Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, etcetera, etcetera.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 6 – Not Alone**

On their way up the stairs to their new son's room the couple intertwined their fingers.

Entering the bedroom they saw their boy trying to sit up on the bed. His face marked from the pillow and his droll on the corner of his mouth. James and Lily would have laughed at his sleepy face if it weren't for the seriousness of the talk they were about to have.

Lily rushed over to the boy and put pillows behind him so he was sitting while James conjured a wet clothe and cleaned the boy's face

"Did you have a nice nap, buddy?" James asked reaching out to ruffle Harry's hair. The boy shrank and flinched before looking down and nodding.

"A-Are y-you g-going t-to pu-punish me?" Harry asked quietly. He learned the hard way that it was best to get over it quickly, that way the one punishing him wouldn't have time to think of many creative ways to do that.

Lily looked heartbroken at the words while James decided to see where this would lead him.

"Why would we punish you, Harry?" James asked putting two fingers under Harry's chin and raising his face so he could see the boys green eyes.

Harry was familiar with this question. Well, not in the same gentle tone but still. His Uncle sometimes liked Harry to recite everything he did wrong before hitting him.

"F-for c-crying, s-sleeping w-when I-I'm not s-supposed to, t-touching the f-furniture, b-being a b-baby a-and b-being a burden." Harry said, his eyes downcast.

"Oh, sweetie." Lily said crying and pulling the small boy onto her lap (he flinched violently). "You did nothing wrong, do you hear me?" The little boy stared at her confused.

"Buddy, what were the rules at your relative's place?" James asked taking his sons hands in his much bigger ones.

Harry didn't want to lie. What if he got caught? He would be punished even worse!

He said everything without stuttering even once. Like he was reading a book he knew by heart. "No being a freak, no crying, no asking questions, no talking unless asked something, no touching the furniture unless to clean it, finish my chores without complaining, no stealing food and only eating what Aunt 'Tunia gives me, staying in my cupboard and not making a sound until my aunt or uncle come to open the locks and-" he then stopped and put his hands on his mouth, his eyes frightened and desperate.

"What is it, son? You can tell me." James said urgently masking his horrified expression and squeezing his son's hand.

"N-N-Never t-tell any-anyone 'b-'bout t-the D-Dursleys." Harry said brokenly, tears of fear and shame falling from his emerald eyes.

"Oh, darling!" Lily said pulling Harry closer and burying her face on his hair inhaling his scent.

"Listen to me, buddy." James said seriously getting closer and locking Harry's gaze in his. Harry looked terrified and tried to back away from his dad, only to find himself trapped into his mum's arms. "I want you to forget all their rules, alright? They do not apply here. There's no such a thing as "no crying" and "no talking" or any other rule they made up in their twisted minds. This is your home now. You should be free to express yourself and feel safe in your home, you should feel loved and cherished." James said gently.

"B-But I-I d-don't understand-" Harry said blinking at him owlishly.

"What is it that you don't understand, buddy?" James asked seeing as Lily's tears were falling freely now. James put a hand on his beloved wife's arm and squeezed it in support.

"Y-You m-must h-have m-made a-a-a mis-mistake, sir. I-I c-can't b-be l-loved. I-I d-don't d-deserve l-love." Harry looked down, his face red.

He would get it now, he had just said that an adult was wrong to his face. But at some point his daddy would realise Harry was not worth loving and it would hurt way more.

"Harry James" James said, his voice gentle yet full of authority. Harry flinched and cowered. Lily ran her hands through his hair and gave James a look. "I don't want you repeating anything your terrible excuse of Aunt and Uncle said." The animagus said, his voice softer. "They are lies, all of them. You are just a little boy. A sweet and smart little boy. You deserve to be loved and taken care of." James said emphasising every word.

"You are no freak, Harry" Lily said knowing what he meant by freak. She has been called that many times growing up. "You are special, you have a talent, a gift. Just like me, your daddy and your brother. They are the freaks for doing what they did to you. It was not right. No adult has the right to strike a child or to treat he or she like a personal slave."

"You are loved, little one." James said. "I said it earlier today and I'm repeating it as many times it takes for you to believe me. You are welcome here, you don't have to 'earn your keep' or anything like that. We want you here, we want to take care of you, buddy." A lone tear fell from James' right eye. He looked at the broken little boy, his broken little boy, and asked whatever forces there were to help him make the right decisions and say the right words.

"Y-You m-mean i-it?" Harry asked quietly. His eyes pleading for it not to be a joke.

"We both mean it, sweetheart." Lily said firmly.

Harry chewed on his lower lip to keep from asking questions.

"Go on, buddy."

"T-the r-rules, s-sir." Harry said quietly looking down.

"Oh, hmm" James said at loss of words. They never went through the rules with Theo, he just knew what his mum and dad expected of him. But he supposed Harry would feel safer if they settled some rules.

"You shall not make self-depreciating - mean - comments about anyone, that includes yourself." Lily said going to James rescue. "You are expected to be polite to everyone, which you already are.""You are not to lie to us under any circumstances and you shall not put yourself in dangerous situations." James imputed, Lily nodded.

Harry looked at them open mouthed. "T-that's it?" He asked. They nodded.

These were not rules, in Harry's mind. They were being nice to him, since the five rules would help him one way or another.

"You won't be hit, shouted at, starved, harmed or touched in any way if you break the rules, sweetheart. You will spend sometime in the corner, or doing lines and if you put your life in danger, you will go to bed earlier every night without dessert." Lily said.

Harry looked gobsmacked.

"Punishments aren't meant to hurt, Harry. They are meant to make you reflect on and rethink your mistakes, alright?" James said tiredly and Harry nodded but didn't believe a word - they knew it.

James and Lily were quiet for a while wondering how to approach the subject.

"Harry, do you remember what happened earlier today?" His mum asked and Harry looked down and nodded.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He said quietly.

"Hey, Buddy. You have nothing to be sorry for." His dad said running a hand through his hair ignoring his flinch. "Did you have a flashback?" Nod. "About your Uncle?" Another nod. James sighed and lifted Harry's chin. "Talk to daddy, little one."

Harry started to cry his mind going back to that terrible moment years ago. "Shhh it's okay, sweetie. We won't force you to talk but it would help. It really would." Lily said on the boy's ear, rocking him.

"Let us in, little one. We won't know what to do unless you tell us. You don't have to keep it all to yourself, buddy." James said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy flinched. "Trust us, Harry. We would never think less of you or stop loving you. We want to help you, so you can feel better." Harry hesitated. "We love you, little one. We want to be there for you."

Harry stammered his way through his words, stopping and sobbing many times. His parents were still there, holding him, encouraging him. Telling him to keep going. He told them about living in a cupboard, being treated differently from his cousin, his beatings, the bullying, the neglect and the first time his Uncle touched him. All the while blaming it all on himself. On how he was a bad boy and deserved to be punished. How he was good for nothing. As if he was the villain and the Dursleys the victims.

Lily was shaking with sobs in the end and James had tears in his eyes. Harry was ashamed.

_'Weak! Ungrateful! We gave you a roof above your head and clothed you for you to complain about us like a whiny brat you are! They won't want you anymore, they will see what a burden you are and leave you on the streets! Why would they want someone like you? A disgusting freak, stupid, weak, crybaby, burden, unwanted, a shame. You are a mistake.' _A voice that sounded very much like his Aunt's said inside his head.

Harry didn't notice when his tears increased their falling speed or when he pulled his knees to his chest and curled into himself, his thumb making its' way to his mouth.

James tried to talk to his son, as did Lily but there was no change on his state. He seemed locked inside his own mind.

Lily then started to sing in a soft and melodic voice while rocking Harry back and forth while James ran his hand through Harry's hair.

_ (*Just as you are by Bryant Oden)_

_" You are loved just as you are _

_You are loved just as you are _

_Can you feel it in your precious heart _

_You are loved just as you are _

_You are safe, you are home_

_ You are held, you're never alone _

_The light you are could make angels sing_

_ So grateful for the joy and love you bring_

_You are loved just as you are _

_You are loved just as you are _

_Can you feel it in your precious heart _

_You are loved just as you are _

_Just as you are"_

When she finished singing, she pulled away from Harry and kissed his forehead. The boy with green eyes - dulled by hardships and sadness - uncurled himself and blushed.

"S-Sorry" He said .

"No sense." His dad said. "You don't have to apologise for crying. You were very brave, buddy. I'm proud of you." Harry smiled and looked down blushing. "Come on here and give your daddy a hug." James said opening his arms and Harry launched himself onto him. He put a hand on the back of the boy's head and squeezed him lightly not to hurt his boy. "I love you, little one. Never doubt that."

After a while Lily broke the silence. Harry was now sitting on his father's lap and James was hugging the boy to him and Harry was leaning back on his father's chest.

"Harry, darling?" Lily said and the boy opened his emerald eyes - so much like hers but yet so different- and looked at her.

"Yes, mummy?"

"We want to talk to you about something. There is no right or wrong answer and you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Harry frowned. "You know what happens when young wizards and witches turn 11, don't you?"

"Y-You a-a-are s-s-send-sending m-me a-away, a-aren't y-you?" The youngest Potter whispered brokenly as if he already knew the answer.

'Of course it was too good to be true.' Harry thought feeling betrayed. No one wanted him in the end.

"Not if you don't want to." James said pulling the boy closer and planting a kiss on the mop of messy hair. Harry looked at him with hope and surprise in his eyes.

"You see, Harry. I am a Potions Mistress, that means that my job is to brew and create new potions that will benefit the Magical Community as well as studying their interactions in the human body and improving the Potions that already exist" Lily said with a smile.

"Wow! Y-You m-must b-be r-really s-smart, m-mummy!" Harry interrupted - his worry and betrayal forgotten -looking at her in admiration before covering his mouth noticing what he did. "S-Sorry f-f-for i-inter-interrupting y-you." He looked down and bit his lip.

Lily's cheeks turned the colour of her hair and James laughed.

"She is, little one. The smartest witch in our year!" James said with a smile and a wink to his wife who blushed harder.

"Off topic, Mr Potter." She mumbled and ran a hand through her hair. "You see, darling." She paused, there was no other way to say it. "How would you like it to be young again? Physically speaking, I mean. Since your memories and your mind would be intact, except for the part of your brain responsible for emotions and behaviour - they will change to match your new age." She babbled.

"Lily, dear, you are babbling." James grinned at her death glare and bent down to whisper on Harry's ear. "She does that when she is nervous." She glared at him but James just laughed. "What your mum is saying is what if we told you there was a potion that would deage you back to a determined age? So you would be able to have a few years until you were ready to go to Hogwarts. You would still have your mind and memory, only you would be younger."

"W-wow!" Harry looked between them open mouthed. "I-Is t-that p-p-possible?" Lily nodded. "T-Then I-I w-would b-be a-able t-to sta-stay with y-you 'til I-I a-am 11 a-again?"

"That's right, Harrybear."

Harry smiled a big true smile. "I-It w-would b-be b-brilliant!"

"There's something, though, once deaged you can't be aged back. The potion is able to change your body inside, promoting apoptosis-" James coughed something that sounded a lot like "technical information" and his wife blushed. "Anyway, the Potion can shrink your organs and tissues and reduce the number of cells in your body but it can't make your cells multiply quickly without causing a Cancer, not even with magic. Do you know what a Cancer is?" Harry nodded frowning.

"W-why w-would I w-want t-to b-be a-aged b-back?" Harry asked confused.

It was James who answered. "We want you to know everything before you decide. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, buddy." His dad pulled him closer.

"Y-You d-don't h-have to d-do t-that i-if y-you d-don't w-want to." Harry said looking down. "I-I don't w-want t-to b-be a b-burden."

"You, Harry James, are not a burden. Nor will you ever be. We care about you and love you unconditionally." James said pulling the boy close.

"Once you take the Potion it will take about 24 hours for your body to change completely, sometimes the one who drank the Potion may present a fever. You may have trouble in your movements at first because you won't remember how to move with a smaller body. Also, your organs will change back to when you were that age so you might not be able to eat as much as you are used to or might want to use the loo with more frequency since your bladder will be smaller. And you will have impulses corresponding the your age age at the moment, but you will keep your mind." Lily explained and Harry nodded.

"O-Okay." Harry said simply and his parents smiled at him.

"I'm going to get the Potion started." Lily said kissing Harry's head and pecking James on the lips.

"Let's have lunch, shall we buddy?" James said getting up with his son in his arms. Harry automatically put his arms around his father's neck and laid his head on the animagus' shoulder.

The Potters knew that it would take time for it all to be okay again but they were determined to wait. They would do anything to mend the little broken green eyed boy.

* * *

><p>Sirius wasn't expecting a reaction like his daughter's to his question. One moment she was sitting on his lap, a second later she brusquely got up and started to run.<p>

"Damn" Sirius said and sprinted after her.

Chara could run, she diverted from the people on her way and ran like she was being followed by a hoard of inferi. Sneaking a glance behind her she saw her father quickly gaining up on her with a thunderous expression on his face. She didn't even notice immediately when the grass became concrete, only noticing when she tripped into the curb and fell down hitting her chin on the floor.

She bit her lip to hold back a cry as she absorbed the impact, splitting her chin. Her tears were falling faster now and she felt the blood flow down her chin and neck.

She felt hands under her armpits lifting her up and pulling her against a chest.

Sirius looked at his bleeding daughter, she looked scared and desperate in his arms.

"Shh, darling. It's okay; you're okay. Daddy's got you." Sirius felt Chara wrap her arms and legs around him as she continued to sob. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it on the bleeding wound. "Let's go somewhere quieter so I can heal your chin, there are too many muggles on this part of the park." He whispered on her ear keeping pressure on the split. She was still sobbing in his arms, not only for the fall but because of everything. The rejection of her parents, the feeling of not belonging all her life, the neglect, the poisonous words she grew up hearing, the times when the alcohol took control of where she used to call home and the desire for anyone to care about her.

Sirius made his way quickly to a less crowded part of the park, an arm under his daughter's backside and the other holding the bloodied handkerchief. Sirius knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Lily stirred the now deep red potion three times counter-clockwise and twice in an 8 shape before extinguishing the fire and bottling it up. Then she made her way upstairs to the living room.<p>

James was lying down on the couch with Harry on his chest both of them looking peaceful. The television was turned on and they both had their glasses on their faces. James had a hand on his son's back, to prevent him from falling. Lily just stood there by the door staring at the scene with a genuine smile on her face. She knew things would be alright in the end.

To be continued…

**A/N: Hello there! Thank you so so much for all your reviews, opinions and encouraging words. I really appreciate them!**

**I won't be writing much about Chara in this story BUT I will write some one-shots **(so press the 'follow author' to know immediately when I post it here) **of cute little moments between her and Sirius, like their talk for example. I wanted to introduce her because she and Harry will bond and become friends and I wanted you to see why they will be able to relate to each other.**

**Anyway, I hope you are enjoying yourself and I will try to update soon!**

**Please follow/favourite/review, it means a lot!**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Potion

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the characters you don't recognise.**

**New Awakening**

**Chapter 7 - The Potion**

Lily approached father and son and knelt down by them with a smile. She didn't want to wake them up, as they looked really peaceful but she knew they were as anxious as her to get it done.

With his eyes closed, Harry was a mini version of James - their differences almost imperceptible. Lily wished she knew where her old camera was and made a note to look for it later.

"Harry, James?" Lily said softly, pressing the power off button on the remote control of the telly and smiling at the duo. Green and hazel eyes opened confused before focusing on her. Harry rubbed his eyes and tried to get off his dad. Lily helped him sit up as James sat down beside his son.

"Is it ready?" James asked, looking at her wary. She nodded and motioned with her head to the closed vial on the coffee table.

"Are you sure you want to do this, sweetie?" Lily looked at Harry whose drowsiness disappeared as they mentioned the potion. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. It will be uncomfortable and you won't feel very well. And you won't be able to remember much of the transformation at first, just snippets." The now mother of two took her son's hand in hers. Harry nodded quickly and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Go on, buddy." James said putting an arm around his boy.

"A-Are y-you s-sure I-I w-won't be m-more o-of a b-b-burden?" The little green-eyed boy voiced his fears looking down.

"Harry, look at me." James said gently, yet, firmly. The boy obeyed, the instinct to follow orders ruling his emotions. "You are not a burden. You are not now and certainly won't be so when you're younger - nor ever for that matter. We love you and want to take care of you buddy, to help you heal and give you at least a piece of the childhood you should have had." Harry nodded looking down, not believing a word. For sure his parents had other intentions, this was just too good to be true. They had to have some plans for him, something he'd have to do in a sort of bargain. The little boy wasn't worthy of any act of kindness; he learned to second-guess it from early age.

"Do you have any questions, darling? You can ask as many as you want." Lily said softly capturing the boy's gaze.

"W-Will i-it h-hurt a l-lot?" Harry asked his voice trembling.

"It won't hurt exactly. The side effects of the de-aging transformation are a high fever and a temporary disarray of the limbic system - that is the main part of the brain responsible for the emotions and behaviour. Your body and mind will be oscillating, changing, between different ages until it settles on your new definitive one so your behaviour will be different. The results of the process are that you will be younger physically and mentally - though you will keep all your memories from being older. That's why we're asking you if you're sure. There's a lot to take in and a lot is at stake."

"What Lily is saying, buddy, is that once you take the potion there's no going back. We will still love you in the same intensity, no matter your choice." James said running a hand through his son's hair.

"W-W-Will you s-stay w-with me?" Harry asked his voice betraying how scared he was, almost begging for them to say yes.

In a swift and impulsive move the animagus had his son on his lap. Harry flinched, tensed and squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing getting laboured. Lily gave James a look but she didn't have to since her husband realised the mistake in his actions almost immediately.

"Shhh there buddy. I'm sorry for startling you. Daddy won't hurt you little one. Relax, shhh." James said kissing the mop of messy black hair.

Lily, who sat down beside her husband, got her son's small, calloused and burnt hands in hers and rubbed them soothingly with her thumb. "It's okay, sweetie. No one will hurt you. Mummy and daddy are here." The witch said soothingly.

James kept rubbing his son's back until he was calm enough. "Better?" Harry nodded his face red.

"S-sorry , d-daddy."

"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for, Har. You did nothing wrong." James said and Harry looked at him confused.

"Daddy means it, buddy." Lily said. "And in answer to your question, if you decide to take the potion we will stay with you the whole time, doing our best to make you feel better."

Harry nodded. "Okay." He said, his stutter absent from his voice. He sat straight on his father's lap and looked at his mum expectantly.

She shared a long look with him, then with James before handing Harry the vial. Harry held it with both hands and swallowed its contents in a gulp. He didn't even make a face at the too sweet taste.

"Do you want a glass of milk to wash out the taste, buddy?" James asked, knowing that potions never tasted good.

Harry searched his father's face searching for some sort of trick. Uncle Vernon used to offer him food just to strike Harry when he accepted. Satisfied that he didn't catch anything, Harry nodded hesitantly.

James stood up balancing the small boy on his hip and made his way to the kitchen. Setting his son on the counter, the Unspeakable summoned a glass and caught it with one hand while opening the muggle refrigerator and grabbing a carton of milk with the other one. He closed the door of the muggle appliance with his hip and turned towards his son and wife - who was carding Harry's hair with her fingers. The little boy was looking at his father in awe.

James chuckled while serving the glass and handing it to his boy; then he ruffled the messy hair.

Harry accepted the glass with a trembling hand and Lily soon went to his rescue, helping him hold it to his lips. When he was finished drinking, Harry pulled away and thanked them. Then, James laughed and Lily did her best to stifle her laugh, opting instead to give her son a kiss on the forehead before summoning a napkin to clean the milk moustache on the green eyed boy's face.

"Oh!" Harry said with a blush. James ruffled his son's hair affectionally. The boy then stifled a yawn.

"A nap sounds good, huh?" James said with a soft smile. "It's probably the potion, right Lils?"

The redhead nodded. "You need to be asleep for it to take effect."

Harry nodded and rubbed his eyes, a gesture that made him look way younger.

James gathered the broken boy in his arms and Harry hid his face on the crook of his father's neck. Lily once again wished she had a camera with her.

Once in the Harry's bedroom – what used to be one of the guest rooms – Lily pulled off the covers and James laid down his already sleeping son on the queen sized bed, transfiguring his clothes into loose pyjamas, then the parents tucked in their small son.

Lily and James spent a few minutes just staring at the little boy beneath the covers who curled up on himself. James put his arms around his wife and pecked her on the lips.

"He'll be alright, Lils." James said looking into the emerald orbs. Lily nodded but the worried expression didn't leave her face. "Lily, darling, tell me what's on your mind. I can't stand to see you look so worried." He caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"It's just… I can't stop thinking about what Petunia did. How could she, James?" Lily whispered harshly, yet, brokenly. "How could she hurt her own nephew or let someone do it in front of her eyes? How could she hate him so much? How could she let her jealousy and hate towards me blind her to the point that she became an evil, twisted criminal?! She loved me once in that world; I know she did! Dumbledore must have had his reasons to send Harry there, maybe he thought she would take care of Harry as her own thus redeeming herself. She once did love me in this world as well; our worlds can't be that different. Before I got my Hogwarts letter, we were so close, James! Severus can attest that. Then, suddenly, she started hating me!" Tears fell from Lily's eyes and James wiped them with his thumb. "If only I'd tried harder to stay in touch, to be a better sister, maybe Harry wouldn't have suffered what he did."

"Stop this, Lily Potter. Stop this right now." James said cupping his wife's face in his hands. "What Harry went through was not your fault – or your counterpart's. Petunia is a total bitch, she is an evil hag and that husband of hers is a bastard with no moral values. You couldn't change her; only someone petty and poor in spirit could do what she did to you when you were younger." He took a deep breath, sounding tired. "You can't blame yourself for her actions, Lils, you had no control over them. The proof that you are a great sister is that you and I both know that if something happened to her you would take her son and raise the piglet in a heartbeat and love him as your own. And even though she kept hurting you all these years, you still reach out for her. Please, don't do this to yourself." James said kissing her forehead, cheeks, nose and finally her lips. "Alright?" She nodded and managed a smile.

"I love you, James."

James grinned. "I love me too." Lily swatted his arm but was smiling anyway. Prongs then looked back at his son, who was sound asleep. "You should rest, Lily. I'll stay with him."

Lily shook her head. "I have some potions to brew for Harry that will help Harry recover until we take him to a paediatric healer."

"Just don't overexert yourself, alright? You didn't get any proper sleep last night." The man said tucking a string of red hair behind his lover's ear. He didn't protest against her because he knew that brewing would help her relax, and, well, Harry needed the potions.

"Neither did you." She said with a raised brow.

"But you, Mrs. Potter, are my priority." He kissed her on the lips again and she smiled.

Lily turned around and made her way to the door.

"Lils?"

"Yeah?" She said turning around with a hand on the doorknob.

"I love you too." James gave her the smile that had all the girls at school on their knees during their Hogwarts' days.

Lily blushed – still did when he smiled like this at her, even after all these years – and closed the door behind her with a click.

James chuckled to himself before making his way to the bed and lying down beside his son. He proceeded to stroke Harry's hair until him too fell into the land of dreams.

Harry was cold, too cold – as if the temperature on the room had decreased drastically. He shivered and opened his green eyes that were clouded.

"Harry?" Someone said touching his forehead. "Shit, Lily. He's burning up."

Someone tapped his forehead with a stick – no, a wand.

"40ºC (104ºF). It's too high. Quick, James, go get a wet clothe." A woman with auburn hair – his mum - said removing the covers that were cocooned around him.

"N-Noooo." Harry whined, not able to hold back his distress and shivering, his eyes were squeezed shut. "I'm c-c-cooooold."

"I'm sorry, darling." His mum said starting to unbutton his pyjama shirt to cool him down.

"P-P-Please, I-I'll be good!" Harry cried, his body shaking and trashing.

Lily's heart broke in a million pieces. James then arrived with a basin filled with water and a white towel; he wet it and put on his son's forehead. Harry turned his head away from the wetness and the towel fell into the father's lap.

"Remind me again why can't we just give him a fever reducer?" The animagus asked, picking up the towel quickly and putting it again on its' due place, holding it on his son's forehead with a soft hand while stroking Harry's flushed cheeks with the other.

"The Yarrow in the fever reducer concoction nulls the action of the Burdock in the de-aging potion." Lily said automatically whilst applying a cooling charm on the boy - who let out a cry and curled up on himself.

Harry turned his head to the side again and the towel slipped from James' hold. The little boy opened his eyes in slits. The emerald orbs looked disturbed.

"James, stay with him. I will run him a bath, the fever's too high to lower on its' own or with just a compress." Lily said getting up form her place on the Harry's feet and James sat up against the headboard nodding before pulling the small boy into his arms. He could feel Harry's shivers and goose bumps.

James held his son against his chest and whispered nonsense on the boy's ear. The boy protested against the sudden manoeuvre but seemed to have calmed down, though his trembling was worse as ever.

Prongs stood up with his son on his arms and made his way to the bathroom, where Lily was checking the temperature of the water. Once he was there, Lily helped him undress the boy, who protested.

"Harry? Harry, buddy?" James said softly and Harry opened his green eyes. "We will need to give you a bath to low down your fever, alright?"

"C-Cold." Harry said desperate.

"It's not too cold, darling, and it will be over quickly. It will make you feel better, I promise." Lily said running her hand through her sons hair.

Harry just tightened his arms around his dad's neck when he felt James lower him down.

Lily went to James' rescue and pried the boy from her husband. The boy let out a cry as his body touched the water and he automatically hugged his legs to his chest – trying to warm himself a bit. Tears were falling steadily from his disturbed green eyes. His only reactions to the world around him were his flinch when his father started to wet his neck and face and the tears that didn't cease to fall. Lily, meanwhile, was changing the sweat-soaked linens into fresh ones and readying the bed for her son.

"Harry, son, would you like to hear a story?" James said, worried about the boy's lack of response. He had been in the same situation with Theo a few times and the red head for sure didn't make it easy for his dad. Theo was not spoiled – Lily made sure of that, and so did James (he didn't want his son to be like his past self) – but he would trash and scream like a banshee whenever he was in Harry's place.

The only sign Harry heard what James said was that the green water-filled eyes turned to look at him. James wiped his sons tears and interpreted his look as a yes.

James, then, told his son about the first time he'd seen Lily and how he "instantly knew she was the love of his life" and about their first ride in the Hogwarts' Express, brushing on the topic of their friends and not mentioning what didn't make him proud.

In the middle of the tale, Lily entered the bathroom – though her husband didn't notice her. When he finished his tale, the Potions enthusiast cleared her throat and James took it as a hint.

Prongs helped his son to stand on the tub, steading him, and Lily wrapped the small body in a big and fluffy towel and felt his forehead with a soft hand.

"You are cooler now." She smiled at Harry, who during his distraction stopped crying and snapped out of his numb state. "Do you feel better?" He nodded.

"That wasn't so bad, was it buddy?" James smiled helping his son in his – Theo's in fact - pyjamas that were lighter that the transfigured ones he was wearing before. Harry shook his head. "That's my boy." James grinned and the little boy gave a tentative grin back.

The family went back to the bedroom and James laid his son on the bed and sat on the edge of it with Lily lying down on the boy's side after giving the boy a nutrient potion and a glucose serum to counterbalance his lost meals.

"We can't cover you up now, because of your fever, okay baby?" The mother of two informed her son who nodded and yawned.

"Why don't you take a-"

The boys eyes were already close and his breathing even. His metabolism was using all its' energy to complete the transformation so it was normal that he couldn't keep himself awake for more than one hour.

You could already see some small changes on the little boy. The most evident was that the boy was smaller and so was his nose, though his eyes seemed bigger. The boy's face was rounder, despise the lack of fat and there were a few light freckles on his nose – almost imperceptible.

Lily closed her eyes for a bit and James just stared at his wife and child his heart bursting of love.

8 hours gone, 16 to go.

To be continued…

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Not my best chapter and it didn't turn out as I wanted it to, but I wanted to update and can't stand checking and rewriting this chapter. So yeah, I hope you like it and please review/follow/favourite and tell me what you'd like to see on New Awakening!**

**Next chapter is Diagon Alley!**


End file.
